The Girl With The Red Claw
by Mizuhashi Kazuma
Summary: A new girl joins the Black Order and her innocence form similar of a clawlike hand.Last chapter. note: my story's plot different from manga and anime. The exorcists are in trouble again. Some AllenLenalee. COMPLETED! Sequel to come soon!
1. Chapter 1

_**D.Gray Man**_

_**The Girl with the Red Claw**_

**Chapter 1**

**Mass murder and the new exorcist**

On the a beautiful starry night, a village, called Petal Village, were having a flower festival. The village got its name for the wonderful flowers they have and the great number they have too. They organised a flower festival when their flowers had bloomed. The villagers were having so much fun and partying that they did not notice a figure entering the village. They were overjoyed to have a traveller coming to their village and asked the person his/her name. Before they knew it, they were all slaugthered and killed without mercy and they tried to escape but they were blocked by the Akuma. The figure took away their life and after an hour, the whole village was destroyed and the villagers lay dead. The Millenium Earl and Rhode arrived on the scene. The Earl clapped his hands cheerfully. Rhode looked displeased as she wanted to kill the villagers instead.

"Well done, my new friend. Now, on to your new mission."

The figure looked at the Earl and bowed before answering.

"Very well, Sir Millienium."

**Black Order Headquarters the next day**

Lenalee Lee had just awoken from a sound sleep. She was indeed grateful she did not have that dream anymore. She went to shower and got dressed and went to the canteen. Lavi, Bookman , Miranda and Kanda were already eating but Allen was not around. She remembered Allen went on a mission with General Tiedoll and Krory to track down an innocence. While they were eating, Komui and Reever entered the the canteen with some news.

"Hey everyone! We are having a new exorcists join us today. Please come and meet her at my office."

Lenalee, Lavi and Miranda hurriedly got out of their seats to meet the new exorcists. They walked into Komui's office and saw a girl with black hair and was wearing the exorcists uniform Lenalee usually wears and is as tall as Allen. The girl saw them and smiled.

"Hi there, everybody. My name is Ashley Li. I'm 13 years old. Nice to meet all of you."

Lavi and some male scientists drooled at the sight of her. She was extremely beautiful and her body was soooo perfect. Lenalee and Miranda just scowled. Komui walked forward to Ashley.

"May we see your innocence?"

"Okay. Innocence activate."

Immediately the girl's right hand became a giant red claw which resembles Allen's once silver claw form. Ashley demonstrate its prowess by changing into a cannon and a sword weapon. Komui was speechless as he would not expect a girl to have a parasitic innocence. He brought her to be inspected by Hevlaska. Lavi and the scientists followed the duo. Miranda and Lenalee went back to the canteen to get some more food. Miranda was very eager to befriend Ashley and Lenalee was irritated by her. Then they heard some plates breaking and the sound of weapons being used. They went to the canteen. They saw Kanda, with Mugen, fighting with Allen.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME, BEANSPROUT?!!!!"

"What? All I did was call you Yuu, oops I did it again. Hehehe."

"You're dead me."

Lenalee stood between them and both men froze in their tracks. Kanda realized he had gone overboard and exited the canteen out of embarresssment. Allen sighed in relief and Lenalee could not believe the white-hair exorcist likes to insult Kanda so much.

"How did the mission go?"

"Pretty good. We recovered the innocence. Tiedoll and Krory decided to go to Hevlaska and told me to rest up. We were attacked by some Akumas and you know me…. I overworked myself."

"Sigh…Try not to do too much, Allen-kun."

"Sure Lenalee don't worry about me. Hey Jerry, ten plates filled with food!!!!"

"Coming right up, Allen!"

Lenalee giggled seeing Allen running to a table as if there is no tomorrow. Ashley walked in the canteen with Lavi. Miranda asked how were the results.

"Great. Ashley-chan is 85 percent compatible with her innocence. I'm just showing her around."

Ashley seemed to be bored of Lavi's company as she was looking at Allen who was eating at a table. Lenalee saw her and glared at her. Ashley grinned and ran over to sit opposite of Allen.

"Hi, what's your name?"

"More please, Jerry. Excuse me?"

"What's your name?"

"Munch! Allen Walker! Munch! More Jerry!!!!"

"Allen huh? Nice name. I'm Ashley Li. A new exorcist."

Ashley realized Allen was not listening to her as after he finished his meal, the boy walked off ignoring her. Ashley looked extremely furious. Lenalee laughed at Ashley's failed attempt to flirt with Allen and she went to walk with Allen.

"Hey Allen? Wanna go out to see the stars tonight?"

"Sure why not."

Lenalee smirked at Ashley who was infuriated and was more angered when Allen hold Lenalee's hand. Miranda and Lavi just chuckled at Ashley's behaviour. Looks like Allen has another admirer.

**At the Noah mansion**

Rhode and Tyki were loitering around and Rhode kept complaning her life was boring. They saw the Earl talking to Jasebi and the Noah nodded and took her leave. The Earl noticed Tyki and Rhode walking towards him.

"hello Tyki and Rhode. Our plan is carried out as planned. Our operative has reached the Black Order Headquarters and informed us the small murder would occur tonight."

Tyki just smiled and Rhode show them a look of displeasure.

**Back to the Black Order, nighttime**

Allen and Lenalee lied down on patch of grass while admiring some stars. They held each others and rolled to face each other and their lips met. Lavi watched the scene and snickered. Miranda too was quite tickled by the two. They were hiding in a tree near the duo. That's when they heard a scream. They recognized it as Komui's. Allen and Lenalee pushed each other out of the embrace and ran back to Headquarters with Lavi and Miranda quietly following them. Not far away from the building, a figure laughed to himself for a job well done.

**End of chapter**

**Chapter 2**

**A new mission **

**Lenalee, Allen, Lavi, Krory and Ashley were sent on a new mission. A familiar person returns to Headquarters much to everybody's surprise and a certain boy's displeasure.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**A new mission**_

Near the Black Order HQ, a man with red hair walked out of the forest and saw his idiot apprentice making out with Lenalee lee. He also noticed the bookman apprentice and the worrywart exorcist up on a tree. He was about to startle them by shouting at them when he heard a scream from HQ belonging to Komui. He saw the four exorcists running towards HQ.The man knew better to run to HQ. He sensed another person's presence somewhere. He took out his Anti-Akuma Weapon and fired it at the figure. The figure narrowly missed him. The figure took out a sword and rushed forward but missed.

"Nice moves, General Cross."

Cross was surprised the boy knew his name. Moreover, this boy has an anti-akuma weapon so why had he not go to HQ to find out what was going on. Cross realized the boy's weapon was similar to Allen's.

"What is you innocence called, boy?"

"If you must know, Cross. Its name is King's Judgement. Unlike the Earl and Allen Walker's version of the weapon, mine can slay Akuma and destroy the Noahs and does not harm humans."

"Impressive weapon. What's your name kiddo?"

"See you, Cross. You should pay attention to what is happening at HQ."

Cross saw smoke coming out of HQ. But it disappeared right after it appeared. Looks like the exorcists managed to contain the fire.

"I admire you exorcists. We will meet again, General Cross."

The boy disappeared leaving Cross dumbfounded. The boy look so much like Allen except for his black hair and his right being scarred. Cross ran off to HQ to see what was going on. When Cross left, the boy smirked.

"That was too close. I'm glad nobody will get hurt but I must get that girl somehow."

**At HQ**

Allen, Lenalee, Lavi and Miranda saw Reever and Krory cleaning up the mess. There was no sign of blood but a window got broken. Then Komui came and called them to his office. Allen and Lenalee finally noticed Lavi and Miranda behind them. Lavi whistled a tune and Miranda just avoid their gaze.

"Uh…you guys okay?"

"Of course, Allen. Why do you think we are not okay?"

"You seem to be acting odd."

Lavi sweatdropped. He never knew Allen was sharp.

"Nothing. Just thinking about this whole incident. Hehe."

He was lucky Allen did not ask anymore but Lenalee seem to be eyeing him suspiciously. When they arrived at Komui's office, Kanda and Ashley were already there. Komui started to explain what was going on. Johnny was standing beside him with a sling on his left arm.

"Well, Johnny was attacked tonight and we don't know by who. Somebody saved him and Johnny told me he was an exorcist with a sword as his anti-akuma weapon. Johnny also said the sword was similar to Allen's and the Earl's only its red in colour. We must find the culprit who tried to kill Johnny."

Lavi raised his hand to ask permission to speak. Komui signalled him to talk.

"It won't be easy, Komui. We don't have any possible leads and evidence to track down the culprit and for all we know YOU could be the culprit too."

Lenalee was furious by Lavi's statement but Komui nodded in understanding.

"Lenalee…Lavi has a point. Without any leads, we could only suspect and looks like we have a spy in HQ."

Lavi raised his hand again.

"Our only possible option is to find the exorcist who saved Johnny."

"That would be hard. The kid already left."

Everybody turned to see General Cross standing at the door. Everybody bowed except Allen, who hated to bow at the presence of his Master, and Ashley, who is new to HQ. Cross walked forward and pressed Allen's head down on the floor. Allen was deeply furious.

"Next time BOW! You stupid apprentice!"

"I'll NEVER bow to you for what you made me experience! Calling you Master is already enough for me to respect you."

"Why you BUFFOON!!!"

"Excuse me? Can the both of you stop fighting?"

Cross and Allen looked up at Ashley with her cannon aiming at them. Cross released Allen and kissed Ashley's left hand.

"You must be new here, dear. I am General Cross. Nice to meet you acquiantance."

"MASTER!!!! SHE IS ONLY 13 YEARS OLD!!!!"

Komui realized the feud must end.

"Uh…General. What do you mean the kid is gone?"

"I met the boy you described just now outside HQ. He left without revealing his name. He looks like Allen but has black hair and a scar on his right eye."

"So you mean his right eye is blinded?"

"Yeah. Now will you excuse me, I want to take Ashley out for supper."

"MASTER!!!! THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!"

Everybody was surprised what happened next. Allen took Cross hand and threw him out of the room. Then he took Ashley's hand making the young girl blush.

"C'mon Ashley. Want to have supper with me?"

"I love to."

Ashley smirked at Lenalee who was not jealous at all. Lenalee knew he took Ashley out to supper because he wanted to protect Ashley from Cross. Cross stood up and now took Lenalee's hand but before he could, Lavi blocked him.

"Sorry, general. Only Allen can take Lenalee out to eat."

Cross cursed vulgarities making everybody in HQ jump. General Tiedoll, Cloud Nine and Sokaro just sigh. They can't believe someone like Cross could be a General. Because of all of the commotion, Komui decided to keep the details for the mission for the next day.

**Noah Mansion**

The Millinieum Earl was furious his operative had failed and was extremely uneasy when he heard of the exorcist with the sword being involved. The boy had foiled many of his plans and somehow he was always a step ahead of him. Rhode just chuckled seeing the operative had failed and thought it was her turn to join in the fun by the Earl decided to keep faith in the operative. Tyki and Jasebi just laughed at Rhode's gloomy face.

**Black Order HQ next day**

Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Ashley and Krory were called to Komui's office after breakfast. They were sent on a mission to find the exorcist who saved Johnny and Lavi noticed Ashley twitched at the mention of it. He wondered if Ashley was hiding something. When their peparations were done, the five of them set off. Krory was overjoyed to be on a mission. Lavi kept teasing Allen and Lenalee holding hands all the way and at the same time keeping an eye on Ashley who was quiet. They reached a village after a day's journey. Allen gobbled down the food and asked for seconds. Ashley and Lenalee sweatdropped at seeing Allen acting like this in a public restaurant and were embarassed when everybody were staring at them. Krory had went sightseeing and Lavi was scouting around for any sign of Akuma. Since they spent so much money on food, they could only get three rooms. One with two separate beds, chosen by Krory and Lavi. A lone bedroom for Ashley. The room with the big bed was chosen by Lenalee and an unwilling Allen. Ashley was flushed with rage with Lenalee always having fun with Allen. Lenalee told her she was too young for Allen. Krory chuckled but Lavi was observing Ashley's reaction and was surprised she just shrugged it off and went to bed.

**A few hours later**

A figure loiter around the inn and found the phone and used it to call the Earl.

"Hello?"

"Earl, I'm near the Exorcists. What is your next command?"

"Sent in the Akumas and kidnap the one they call Lenalee. She is the one who may have the Heart of Innocence."

"As you wish, Lord Millinieum. Okay guys, time to play."

The Akumas appeared from everywhere. The sleeping exorcists were awoken and were shocked to see so many Akumas. Ashley caught up with them.

"Sorry, was in the toilet."

They all activated their innocence and got ready for action. Not far away, the young boy with the sword observe the battle.

"I really should not interfere but looks like they may need a hand."

**End of chapter**

**Chapter 3**

**Danger Ahead**

**Lenalee and Allen has a talk with Ashley about the exorcist boy.After the Earl's operative failed again, Rhode kidnapped Lenalee and the Black Order HQ is under attack by Tyki and Skin.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Danger Ahead**_

There so many akumas that Allen and company had such a hard time and the Akumas just keep coming. Lavi and Krory were attacked mercilessly by hundreds of Level One Akumas. Lenalee was fighting alone against some level Two Akumas. Allen was fighting a few level Three Akumas. Ashley was nowhere to be seen. Allen realized that Ashley was no where in sight till he saw the girl being captured by a Level three. Ashley struggled to get free.

"ASHLEY!!!! Lavi save her!"

"I'm trying Allen but Krory needs my help. Lenalee is having her hands full too."

"Let me of assistance."

Allen saw a boy with a red sword falling from the sky and took down ten Level Two Akumas in one slash. Allen was amazed by the amount of power the boy has and his sword was similar to his own Crown Clown final form. The boy was surprised to see Allen still there.

"WHY ARE YOU STANDING HERE FOR? SAVE THAT GIRL!!!"

Allen finally remembered Ashley was captured. He quickly rush towards the direction the Level Three was. When he reached there, he saw the Level Three Akuma begging for mercy. He saw Ashley glaring at the Akuma. Her eyes were different instead of her usually gentle eyes it has changed into fearsome eyes filled with disgust.

"Mercy? Hah! Forget it! I'll kill you even though I…"

Ashley noticed Allen standing near the trees and quickly finish off the Akuma. The Akuma looked at Allen trying to tell him something but disappeared before he could say anything. Ashley gave Allen a smile.

"Hello, Allen. No problem here. Shall we meet with the rest?"

"Uh…sure."

"Let's go."

Ashley took Allen's hand and cheerfully ran. Allen realized there was more to Ashley than that meets the eye. When the duo reached the village, the whole hoard of Akumas were destroyed. Lavi saw them and gave Allen a thumbs-up. Krory just smiled and Lenalee was talking with the boy with the sword. Ashley immediately back off when she saw the boy. The boy saw her and his innocence on his right hand activated and the sword came out. Ashley activated her innocence.

"YOU! I'm have been looking all over you. You guys should not trust her. She is the Earl's secret operative chosen to cause corruption in the Order by killing their most important exorcists aka Lenalee, Allen, Krory, Lavi and Kanda."

"That's rubbish! I'm not the Earl's operative, you jerk! What about you? You're an exorcist and you don't want to join the Black Order."

"I have my reasons. I'm just a lone exorcist who is not from this parts of time."

Lavi decided to have a say.

"Parts of this time? What are you talking about and why are you accusing Ashley of being our enemy?"

"You just have to believe, Sir Bookman Lavi."

Lavi was surprised to be called Sir. Krory stayed silent and the boy turned to Allen and Lenalee. He looked at them with sad eyes.

"Do you guys believe Ashley is on your side?"

Lenalee nodded and Allen had enough of this nonsense.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"If you really want to know, my name is Mana. Farewell, Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee."

Mana walked away turning his back on the exorcists. Lenalee and Krory wondered what was that all about. Allen and Lavi just looked at Ashley who was glaring fiercely at Mana who had left. Lavi decided to keep close watch on the girl and to do that he may need Timcanpy's help. Timcanpy had been in Allen and Lenalee's room during the whole battle. It was nearly morning so Lavi decided to walk around. Krory went back to bed while Allen and Lenalee have a talk with Ashley.

**At the Noah Mansion**

Rhode entered the Earl's room and found out the operative failed again. The Earl noticed Rhode entering.

"Rhode?"

"Yes, Earl-sama?"

"You can go on and play with the exorcists."

"Really? Thank you, Earl-sama. Lero let's go."

"But don't want toooo"

Rhode dragged Lero out the room. The Earl just chuckled.

**Back at the village, Allen, lenalee and Ashley**

Allen and Lenalee brought Ashley out to breakfast. While they were eating breakfast, Lenalee noticed Ashley not touching her food.

"Ashley is something wrong?"

"No—Nothing is wr-wrong Lenalee. Just that…."

"Are you thinking about what that boy said?"

Ashley nodded and Lenalee sighed.

"Allen can you excuse us for a few minutes?"

"No Lenalee. I also want to talk Ashley."

"Alright."

_Ashley talking_

Lenalee talking

_**Allen talking**_

"Ashley, how long have you known the boy?"

"_For a year. We were exorcists not in the Order. We were very good friends till a terrible accident happened at Mana's adoptive parent's cabin in the mountains. Mana and his family invited me to stay at their cabin for two days. That place was free of Akumas. But on one fate ful day…"_

"_**The Akumas came and kill them both right?"**_

"_Yes. Mana accused me for betraying my parents and thought I was one of the Earl's helpers."_

"That's harsh. Why is he so mean to you?"

"_He is actually very sweet and smart. His innocence is more powerful than mine and he thinks as its his responsibility to protect me and his foster parents. I really missed him. He left and disappeared without a trace till today."_

"_**Where are Mana's birth parents?"**_

"_No idea. His foster parents told me he came out of a portal or something and found the name 'Mana……r' on his blanket. So they called him Mana."_

"_**Mana…I wonder why he has my foster father's name. Nobody except the Order knew about Mana. Just who is this boy? Does his innocence has any other forms?"**_

"Allen! We are trying to comfort Ashley not ask her questions!"

"_Its okay, Lenalee. Other than that sword, it can transform to a shield and a spear and his weapon can only be held by his right hand as that's where his innocence is."_

"_**His innocence is a parasitic-type?"**_

'_Yes."_

**End of conversation**

**To Lavi**

Lavi wandered around the village. The villagers were indebted to them and wanted to give so many gifts to him but he refused them even though they were nice and some, delicious food. He wanted to know how to get to know Ashley more. The girl must be keeping some secrets. Then he stopped in his tracks when he saw Rhode kamelot walking towards the hotel. Lavi hurriedly returned to the hotel only to see it in ruins. Krory was found under some debris while Lenalee, Ashley and Allen were missing.

"Krory! Where are Allen and the girls?"

"Lavi? Oh its horrible. Rhode murdered the hotel staff and kidnapped Lenalee. Allen and Ashley raced to rescue her."

"Damn! We should call Komui to get us some backup."

"Hello?"

"Komui? That you?"

"Lavi? We are in trouble."

"What's going on at HQ?"

"Two Noahs, Tyki Mikk and Skin Boric and attacking HQ with dozens of Akumas."

'WHAT?!!!!"

"Kanda and the other exorcists, along with the Generals are fighting against them. I'm currently hiding somewhere. What is going on ur side?"

"Lenalee is kidnapped by Rhode. Allen and Ashley are pursuing her."

"Lenalee is..oh no…Kanda help ME!!!!"

The reception is lost after that. Lavi put down the phone. Looks like he got two options. Either go back to HQ and help fight the Noahs or save Lenalee. That's when General Cross appeared.

"general Cross?!!! What are you doing here?"

"The boy with the sword told me he would handle the Noahs at HQ and told me about Lenalee being kidnapped. What are you gaping at? Let's go."

"Right."_Mana knew Lenalee is kidnapped? How did he and how did Cross got here so fast? Is as if Mana knew this was going to happen._

Lavi, Cross and Krory went to catch up with Allen and Ashley.

**At HQ**

Kanda was fighting with Skin when he saw a sword being pierced through the Noah. Skin growled in pain.

"Looks like I missed the target. You are fortunate it hit your leg instead of your head, Skin Boric."

Kanda thought it was Allen but the boy who saved him has his right eye scarred.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Mana. Nice to meet you, Yuu Kanda."

**End of chapter**

**Chapter 4**

**Kidnap**

**Mana and Kanda fought as one against Skin and Tyki. Meanwhile Lenalee woke up in a chamber and has to a battle Rhode to see who is worthy of….having Allen?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Kidnap**_

Mana helped took out the Akumas attacking Kanda after subduing Skin. Kanda was impressed by Mana's swordsmanship.Mana handled his sword with ease. The Akumas were surprised to see such a strong exorcist. Then Tyki arrived amazed to see the Akuma numbers decreased rapidly. He saw Mana and chuckled. Mana saw the Noah and went back to Kanda's side. Skin and recovered and Tyki approached them.

"Who are you, exorcist?"ask Tyki.

"My name is Mana. I'm the one who will sent you to meet your maker,"replied Mana.

Skin laughed out hysterically.

"You and what army?"

"the exorcists and the sword. The Earl killed my foster parents and my birth parents! You, Tyki Mikk, killed my father and mother!!! They brought me into this world."

"Killed your parents? Excuse me,boy. You have the wrong Noah. I have only killed exorcists."

"Maybe but you will kill them soon! That's why I'll destroy you now!!!!"

Mana rushed at Tyki with King's Judgement. Tyki felt chills down his spine. He wondered who this boy is. Only Allen Walker had gave him the chills and now some kid with a big red sword.

"Oblivion Slash!!!!"

Tyki managed to narrowly dodge the attack. He saw Skin battling Kanda. Kanda attacked mercilessly at the big Noah. Skin was wounded pretty bad. Mana and Kanda regrouped and planned a combo attack.

"Kaichū: Ichigen!!!!"

"Whirlwind judgement dance!!!!"

The creatures and the whirlwind combined into one attack and hit Skin head on. The Noah was greatly overpowered and collapsed from fatique. Tyki just stared in awe. He saw several level threes Akuma heading his way. He smiled and left with Skin teleported. Kanda and Mana saw the the Akumas heading their way. They rushed to battle. Kanda took the ones on the left and Mana took the ones on the right. They continued fighting till no Akumas were left. When the battle ended, thirty finders and ten exorcists lost their lives. Komui thanked Miranda for helping the exorcists continuing the fight with her Time Record. Kanda shook hands with Mana.

"Thanks for your help, Beansprout."

"You too, Yuu."

Komui thought when Kanda said Beansprout he meant Allen but instead another exorcist shook hands with him. Komui walked over to Mana.

"Are you the person who saved a fellow scientist from our HQ from being murdered?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"I want to express my gratitude young exorcist. Which branch are you from?"

"None of them."

"Huh?"

"Not from this time. Komui can I talk you…alone. With Reever too."

"Okay."

Kanda watch as Komui and Mana walked to what's left of Komui's office. He knew it would be rude to listen in to their conversation but he saw the surprised looks of Komui and Reever and the trio seemed to be chattering excitedly, well Komui and Reever are but Mana looked very irritated. Kanda saw Miranda, General Tiedoll, General Sokaro and General Cloud Nine returning. They too were curious of what was Mana telling Komui and Reever and saw Reever laughing so hard and Komui seemed to be in shock then they were back to their serious faces. They saw Mana crying and clenching his fists, Komui too and Reever. Kanda really wanted to know what was going on.

"What are they talking about?"

**To Lavi, Krory and Cross**

They were running as fast as they can and defeating the Akuma blocking their path. Well actually Cross did all the work with his gun. Lavi and Krory just took cover. Then they found Ashley lying on the floor. Lavi slapped Ashley to wake her up. Ashley opened her eyes and saw Lavi's face.

"PERVERT!!!!"

Ashley quickly punched Lavi's face. Krory opened his mouth wide. Cross shook his head. Ashley realized she was outside in the forest.

"Gomenesai, Lavi. I'm so sorry."

"Ashley, baka! That hurts. Anyway where's Allen?"

"He was kidnapped by Rhode then she knocked me out with her umbrella, Lero."

"Hah?"

Cross and Krory shook their heads. How could this girl be an exorcist? She was so easily defeated. By an umbrella. Ashley saw Cross's disappointed face.

"Gomenesai, Genaral Cross. I tried my really best. Really!"

Cross patted her on the head.

"Its okay. You did your best. Where did they go?"

"Before I fell unconcious, I saw Rhode heading to a cave at that hill."

Lavi extended his hammer and the others climbed on.

**At the cave**

Lenalee woke up and found out that she was in a cave. She wondered what kind of cave would have an arena and a cage surrounding it. Then she heard a familiar laugh.

"Innocence activate."

Lenalee saw Rhode descending from the sky.

"Hello, Lenalee. Having fun with Allen haven't you?"

"What's Allen got to do with this?"

"You already know I like him and so do you but Allen chose you but I won't let go of him and thus we fight to see who gets Allen."

"Why should I fight you to get Allen? He's mine."

Rhode point at a wall outside the cave and Lenalee saw Allen hung there unconcious.

"I gave him a decent knock on the head. He won't be waking up to save you, girly."

"How dare you, old hag!!!"

"Old hag!!! How dare you!!!"

"Old hag suits you. What? Am I wrong? You got dark grey skin while I got pale smooth skin that shines under the sun. No wonder Allen chose me. Look at your face, there are wrinkles."

"Stop it! Go to hell!!!!"

Lenalee managed to dodge Rhode's attacks and began to tease her again.

"Your attacks are way off target, old lady! You are too slow. I know it gets worse with age."

"WHY YOU BITCH!!! You pissed me off!!!"

"Get serious, gray girl! Enbu Kirikaze!!!"

Rhode dodged the attack and the two girls fight inside the cage. The explosions inside the cage was too much and the bars was destroyed. Lenalee took the opportunity to save Allen but Rhode pulled her back and threw her to the wall. Lenalee was so angry she wanted to ripped Rhode's head off. She was more disgusted when Rhode kissed Allen's cheek.

"Stay away from him, you filthy Noah!"

"Oh my. Using rough words are we Miss Lee? Why I'm just kissing him is that a crime?"

"It is to me!!!! Dark Boots Level Two! Enbu Kirikaze!!!"

Rhode was hit directly and thrown out of the cave.

"Arggh!!!You will pay for this Lenalee Lee! You hear me? YOU WILL PAY!!!!"

Lenalee sighed realizing Rhode had not given up on Allen. She broke Allen's chains with her Dark Boots and carried him. She was walking when Allen's body started to disappear and revealed an unconcious Akuma.

"Allen!"

She realized it was a trap when Jasebi, Tyki and Skin arrived.

'What? It is a trap."

"that's right. And you fell for it."

Lenalee lost conciousness when something hit her.

**Somewhere in the forest**

Allen Walker woke up. He was so exhausted when he fought several level two Akuma and a level three. Rhode threw him in the area for an ambush but she would have known he would get out easily.

"Something is not right. She knocked out Ashley and Krory and Lavi ara left in the village. That means…Lenalee!!!"

Allen tried to run but his body aches so terribly that he could not move a muscle. He collapsed.

"tired…so sleepy…I can't fall….asleep….Lenalee…is in trouble…"

The white-haired exorcist then fell asleep again. Not far away, the Earl chuckled. Rhode's plan worked. The Earl decided to give his operative a call when he get back. Then he saw Tyki,Jasebi and Skin returned with Lenalee. Rhode was close behind them looking very bruised up but she seemed satisfied. The Earl carried Lenalee and they all went back to the Noah Mansion.

**Back at Black Order HQ**

After talking with Mana, Komui faced to the other exorcists.

"I have another mission. It is to break entry into the Noah Mansion."

"WHAT??!!!!"

General Sokaro, Cloud Nine, Tiedoll and Miranda shouted by Kanda looked pleased.

"What are we supposed to do there?"

"Mana here told me that something important there must be retrieved or it will be the end for all of us." _I wish Allen and his friends are here._

Reever could understand why Komui was sad but Mana…why was he looking so gloomy. Reever made a note that Mana must tell his whole story when this part of the battle with the Earl is over.

"General Tiedoll, Miranda and Kanda. Please follow Mana to the Noah Mansion. Don't worry about backup. I'll inform Lavi and the others. Understood?"

Despite their confused looks the General and two exorcists understood.

"General Sokaro and Cloud Nine will stay here for the time being. Mana please…"

"I'll do whatever I can, Komui. Trust me."

"I do."

With that General Tiedoll, Kanda, Miranda and Mana prepared for their long journey to Edo.

**End of chapter**

**Chapter 5**

**Doubt and Trust**

**Lavi has lost trust in Ashley. Allen is in shock for losing Lenalee. Krory does not know what to do. Cross left the group. Looks like Allen's group is falling apart. Can they survive the obstacles ahead? Ashley tries to show that she is a good friend after all.**

**Meanwhile**

**At the Noah Mansion, Lenalee is experiencing memory loss and headaches. Can she survive being in the Mansion or will the darkness engulf her?**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Doubt and Trust**_

Lenalee woke up and found herself in a room complete with a bed and a bathroom and the tv and all the works. She wondered where she was and then the door swung opened. She quickly got up and defend herself. Rhode and the Millinieum Earl entered the room. The Earl chuckled then gave a glare at her at the same time.

"Welcome to my mansion, Lenalee Lee. Rhode please ensure our guest is comfortable."

"Very well, Earl-sama."

Lenalee knew whatever they were planning it would be awful for her than she had a severe headache and was in pain. Rhode smirked.

"Looks like it has begun."

**To Allen's group**

Allen woke up and found Krory standing outside the room. Krory noticed the boy had awoken.

"Hello, krory."

"Hi, Allen. Have you recovered from your injuries?"

"Yes…uh…where are Lavi, Ashley and Lenalee?"

"Lavi and Ashley are donwstairs while Miss Lee is…"

"What Krory?"

"Lenalee has been captured."

"WHAT?!!!"

**Lavi and Ashley**

"What do you mean I'm not trustworthy?"

"You are always vulnerable when the Akuma and Noah are around making them succeed while we left."

"What? You are accusing me that my blunders are on purpose!!!"

"Yes! Maybe Mana was right. You maybe our enemy but you must prove to me you are our friend and ally."

"Lavi….I…"

"Don't talk to me, Ashley."

The Bookman-In-Training left the young girl all alone in her room. Lavi entered Allen's room and saw Allen's bed soaked with tears. Krory stood near the wall doing nothing to comfort the boy. Lavi recognised this scene all too well. Lenalee was in this same state when she failed to help Allen save Suman and escape from Tyki but she was relieved that Allen was alive. Lavi tried to restrain his anger. Allen looked so sad and hurt.

"Lenalee…I'm..sorry…What am I going to tell Komui?"

"Allen…"

That's when Lavi decided to call Komui at headquarters.

"Hello?"

"Komui, that you?"

"Lavi? I was about to call you?"

"Komui, got bad news…"

"Lenalee right?"

"How did you know?"

"I sent General Tiedoll, Miranda, Kanda and Mana to the Noah Mansion to save her."

"So fast! How did you…"

"We'll talk about that next time. Lavi, I want you and the rest to meet up with Mana's group in Edo in a week. Can you do it?"

"We will try our best."

"I'm counting on you."

Lavi put down the phone and sighed. Allen and Krory came down to get some food and Lavi noticed Allen was not eating normally. After eating one plate of rice he stopped eating. He realized Allen was getting too depressed. He broke Allen's plate and pulled Allen's collar.

"Snap out of it, Allen! It is not the end of the world!!! We can save Lenalee!!!"

"What…if…its…too..late?"

"Allen, BAKA!!!! Lenalee is a strong girl she can take care of herself!!! We need to save her!!! You can't stay sad like this!!!"

Krory knew it was getting out of hand. He told Lavi to cool down while he bring Allen something to drink. Lavi reluctantly agreed and shook his head.

"Of all people, Allen…why must you be like this? By the way Krory, where is Ashley?"

"She went out saying she needs something to do and was crying."

Lavi shrugged and walked to find the girl.

**Somewhere in the village**

Bookman was looking for Lavi. Komui called him to join up with Lavi and help him out. Bookman thought when Lavi would be a Bookman. It seem impossible for Lavi to not care for his friends and help out in the war. Truthfully, Bookman thinks Lavi has a better chance being a good exorcist than a Bookman. Then he heard a girl crying. He went to the corner and found a girl with a defective hand and wearing the exorcist coat. He eavesdropped on her.

"Lavi….Allen…Krory…Lenalee…I'm so sorry…. I'm just so confused on what to do…. What should I do?...Yes I should cheer them up but how? It would be hard to cheer Allen up but to get on Lavi's good side is easy if he still likes me. Hehehe…looks like I have to be aggressive."

Bookman quickly hide himself when the girl rushed off back to an inn not far away. He must find Lavi or he may be seduced by the girl.

**To Lavi**

Lavi wondered where the Ashley was. She was gone for two hours and wanted to take back his words if he had hurt her feelings. He was looking at some stalls when he saw Ashley running towards him. She seemed very cheerful. Ashley ran to Lavi and took his arm. Lavi blushed.

"Hey handsome! You are going to spend the day with me and relax."

"Uh…I am?"

"Of course, Lavi-kun. Let's go, you sexy thing!"

This makes Lavi blushed even more and was totally seduced by the young exorcist. Ashley giggled in glee. She had Lavi in her control now and she knew what to do. All she has to do is to find a private room then go on a date.

**To Bookman**

Bookman realized he failed to reach Lavi in time when he saw the red-haired exorcist succumbed by love. Bookman decided to find Allen and Krory. He found Krory walking along the streets wandering about.

"Krory, what are you doing?"

"Oh, Bookman. What brings you here?"

"Komui called me to help you guys. Where is Allen Walker?"

"He's currently sleeping. Lenalee being kidnapped has demoralized him completely."

"I see. Pitiful boy."

"By the way, Bookman. Have you seen Ashley and Lavi?"

"Ashley? Is she the new exorcist tagging along with you lot?"

"yes."

"Well…_better not tell him may cause a fuss…_no."

"Oh, what do you think we should we do?"

"Wait for Lavi and Ashley to return then plan our next move."

"Right. Why don't we have some tea?"

"Very well."

**To Lavi and Ashley**

Ashley woke up from her nice nap and found Lavi beside her. She giggled and got dress. She realized it was almost sunset and decided to find something tom cheer Allen up. Lavi then woke up to see he only wearing boxers and saw Ashley walking out of the room.

"_oh no…did I really did it?The old panda will go berserk!!! My dream to be a Bookman is shattered for sure. Oh well…if she doesn't get pregnant…nobody will know."_

Lavi walked down and found Ashley waiting for him.

"I knew you were awake. So you want to go out with me for a while before going back to the inn?"

Her smile was so adorable that Lavi can't refuse. Ashley realized her plan was working. Lavi's trust for her is returning.

"Lavi…what does Allen like?"

"Excuse me?"

"I want to cheer up Allen. What will make him cheer up?"

"Well…saving Lenalee would be the solution."

"And that's what we will do! We will meet up with Mana and the rest and save Lenalee for Allen."

"You know Ashely, maybe I was wrong about you and I'm sorry I suspect you like Mana did."

"its okay Lavi. All is forgiven."

"Shall we go back to the inn?"

"You go first I'll catch up."

"Okay."

When Lavi walked off he didn't realized that Ashley's eyes turned gold for an instance.

"Lavi…. Am I doing the right thing?"

"Well you are to me."

Ashley saw the fat figure with the umbrella behind her.

"It has been a while Ashley."

"Hello…Millinieum Earl. Or should I say Master Millinieum."

**End of chapter**

**Chapter 6**

**Ashley's dark secret**

**Enter the Noah of Detest**

**The Noah inside Ashley awakens... Ashley will talk of her family and a bit of her life... With the Noah released, Lavi and Bookman has to suppress it.**

**Meanwhile**

**Mana and gang encounters a young boy named Len whose village is under siege by Jasebi and some Akumas and Mana felt his Noah genes reacting too. What's happening???**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Ashley's dark secret**_

_**Enter the Noah of Detest**_

Ashley bowed down in respect of the Millinieum Earl. Rhode was with him and she scowled.

"What are your orders, my lord?"

"It is the same. Eliminate Allen Walker and the one they call Lavi as you seem pretty uneasy around him."

Ashley twitched. She nodded understanding and left. Rhode was not pleased.

"Earl-sama, do you think she will kill Lavi? I mean they…"

"I'm aware what happen in the room and this will test Ashley if she really is one of us."

Ashley felt extremely guilty. She did not want to kill Lavi and the rest. She had grown to love Lavi after having IT in the room with him. She can't turn back from that and maybe her stomach may enlarge soon. Lenalee was like a sister to her now and Allen was like a big brother. Krory was her friend too. Allen and Lenalee comforted her when she was scared of Mana. Lavi has trusted her again and she would hate to hurt him again as it would tear both their hearts apart. She looked at her innocence.

"My innocence is already tainted by my Noah genes. I should have told Mana the first time I met him that I was also from…."

Ashley took out a strange looking watch from her pocket and a small photograph featuring a family. A man with white hair, a woman with dark green hair, a baby boy and a baby girl with a defected hand.

"Mana….you and I are people with Noah genes….you are my…. Even though I have not tell you this. We met at my apartment. I had no family too… My name is not my true name….i wish my dad and mom will forgive me for all I have done… Lavi…I don't know what do…"

Many villagers at the female exorcist crying to herself while clutching a photograph. Then Ashley's eyes turned gold.

"No…not now….arrgh!!!!Innocence activate!!!!Cannon form!!!!Fire!!!!"

Ashley had gone berserk and she was destroying several buildings. The Noah had taken control and wanted to continue her mission. To destroy the Destroyer of Time. The Noah walked to the inn with her cannon arm then she felt pain in her head. Her human self and the innocence were fighting to take control again.

"Arrgh!!! No!!! I must do this to end my pain and destory my human self once and for all!!!"

The Noah's screams were heard by Lavi and gang and they went out to investigate. They realized it was a Noah but a different one. Lavi told Krory to get Allen somewhere safe. He and Bookman went to face the new Noah. The Noah seemed to be hesitating.

"lavi…."

"How do you know my name?"

"its….me….Ashley…help…me…"

"Ashley?"

"Arrgh! Exorcist Lavi, nice to meet you. My name is Ash. Noah of detest. I detest everything living thing that live happily in this world. I am the daughter of the Noah of Time and have a brother, the Noah of War."

"Three more Noahs…"

"two more to be exact. You see I am from the future…just like my brother. We came here to help the Earl get his empire ready faster. My father is rumoured to be killed by fellow Noahs. My brother has not awaken as his human side has a stronger innocence. You know Lavi…Ashley really loves you even though she was your enemy."

"She was the enemy?"

"Yes…although I must say she has gotten attached to you all. The Earl knows that."

"Ashley…"

"Now Lavi? Are you righteous enough to kill the one whom you love? If you don't, your Bookman training is over."

"No! I won't…I will help her in suppressing you."

"Fool!!!! I will defeat you!!!"

Bookman blocked Ash and used his innocence to trapped the Noah to the wall. Then Ash was in pain then turned back to Ashley. The girl looked into Lavi's eyes.

"lavi…I'm sorry…"

"Ashley!!!"

The girl fainted.

**To Mana and gang**

Mana felt his heart burn and wondered why and his arm turned grey for an instance. He realized his genes were reacting to something and that somebody's Noah side has awokened. He must suppressed it till Lenalee is saved. He knew his genes will act up sooner or later. His father has Noah genes giving him powers that saved his friends but was tried for heresy. His father proved them all wrong and helped defeated thousands of Akuma with his friends. Mana saw his innocence glowing black light. He decided to make haste then Miranda screamed and jumped on Gen.Tiedoll's shoulder. Kanda took out Mugen but Mana stopped him. A small boy stood there frightened.

"What's your name?"

"Len."

"Hi Len. My name is Mana. This is kanda, Miranda and Tiedoll. What are you doing here?"

"My village is being attacked by demons and an ugly woman!!!!"

"Miranda you stay here with the boy. General Tiedoll try to see if any more Akumas are coming. Kanda you come with me."

"Hey Mana?"

"What is it General?"

"Why am I staying here?"

"Just stay."

Mana and Kanda went to the village to defeat the Akumas. As Mana had predicted, they were more coming. Tiedoll wonders if there was more to Mana than that meets the eye. Mana and Kanda fought off every Akuma till they saw the person who was responsible.

"Jasebi…"

"Hello Yu Kanda and oh a newcomer. What's your name?"

"mana…"

"Mana…eh… I feel a certain vibe from you. By any chance do you have Noah genes?"

It wa Kanda's turn to look surprise.Noah genes? Mana has Noah genes? Mana seemed irritated by that question.

"It doesn't matter anyways as its clear whose side I'm on."

"oh a tough guy. I will ty to awaken the Noah inside you."

"try it. But he is a tough Noah who will not follow the Earl. I assure you of that."

"Tough talk, kid."

"Kanda stay back."

"No I'll help."

"STAY BACK!!!"

Kanda saw the Mana's eyes turned gold for an instance and decided it would be wiser to stay out of the way.

"Go help tiedoll. He is fighting the other Akumas."

Kanda left without a word. Jasebi smirked.

"Are you mocking me boy?"

"No, do you recognize this sword?"

Jasebi shuddered at the sight of Mana's sword.

"that's the earl's sword."

"It is similar in appearance but power and abilites are different. Innocence activate!!!"

The sword went straight to his right hand like a magnet.

"Let see what you got Jasebi. Oblivion Slash!!!!"

**Back to Allen's group**

Ashley woke up and found her wounds treated and Lavi was asleep on a chair near to her bed. He was holding her left hand. Ashley blushed and slowly removed his hand and exited the room.

"Don't move, Ashley."

"Lavi…"

"Go back to your bed now."

"I want to…"

"NOW!!!!"

Lavi's shout woke up Allen, Krory and Bookman. They went to Ashley's room. They found the crying Ashley and an angered Lavi. Allen went to comfort the girl. The girl hugged him and cried.

"There, there. Its okay, Ashley."

Lavi was disgusted by Ashley's crying.

"So you want to tell the rest of the story?"

"no…we must meet with Mana then I can tell you because Mana also need to know about this."

"Why?"

"I have been dying to tell him this ever since we first met…Mana and I are siblings….I went back to the future months ago when I realized I owned a strange looking watch similar to Mana's. That's when I know about my family and the Noahs and the Earl from this time seek my help as I had Noah genes…"

"From whom did you get the genes?"

Ashley shook her head.

"I will tell you soon, lavi. Now I must rest."

The girl fell asleep in Allen's arms.

"Sleep tight, Ashley."

**Noah Mansion**

The Earl was a bit annoyed that Ashley gave herself away. He still has a backup plan. He was pleased by the screams he heard from room. Rhode emerged from the room.

"How is she, Rhode?"

"Almost done, Earl-sama."

"hehe… Lenalee Lee would be our replacement for dear Ashley. Prepare yourself, Allen Walker!!!!

**End of chapter**

**Chapter 7**

**Allen Walker, the Noah within**

**Something happened to Mana during his battle with Jasebi and has Tiedoll worried. What happened? Allen turns on Lavi and Krory and leaves and looks in the water and found his face changing. Whats going to happen to Allen? If that's not weird enough, Lenalee appeared and attacked him. Whats going on??? Read on….**

**Special section**

**Earl and the Noahs**

**Millinieum Earl, the lead antagonist and the exorcists' main enemy**

**Jasebi, the bonds of Noah**

**Tyki Mikk, the pleasure of Noah**

**Rhode Kamelot, the dreams of Noah**

**Skin Boric, the hatred of Noah**

**Lulubell, the lust of Noah**

**Ash, the detest of Noah/ human self: Ashley Li**

**There will be two more and they will change the situation a bit….**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Allen Walker, the Noah within**_

The battle between Mana and Jasebi was heating up. Mana noticed no Akumas appeared to help Jasebi meaning that Tiedoll and Kanda were doing their job. Mana decided to finish off jasebi when he froze and realized what happened. His Noah side had restrict his movements.

_**Let me handle this….**_

_No…I can do this by myself…_

_**You are tired…I can sense it….**_

_Yes I am…I admit it…but…_

_**But???**_

_I don't want to rely on your power all the time…you know…_

_**You wish to become stronger without my help?**_

_Yes…If I am in deep trouble then we switch….deal?_

_**Deal…**_

Jasebi took the chance to strike but was a bit too late as Mana just managed to dodge.

"Nice reflexes, boy."

"…."

Jasebi attacked again but her attack was blocked by Mana's sword. Mana swung his sword which sent Jasebi flying. He charged up his sword.

"Cross Piercer!!!"

The edge of King Judgement became sharper and Mana charged towards Jasebi with such speed that the attack pierced through Jasebi's body. Mana thought he had won but Jasebi suddenly split into two revealing Jasdero and Debitto. They laughed at him.

"That was very close right, Jasdero?"

"Yeah…very close… eh, what's the kid doing?"

Mana raised his sword and attack the ground creating a massive tremor and the two Noahs were taken by surprise and that's when Mana strike.

"King's Lighting!!!!"

Electrical atatcks appeared from Mana's sword. The tow Noahs playfully dodged the attacks. Jasdero and Debitto to use their powers and thought of the Millinieum Earl. The Earl suddenly appeared but Mana knew it was a solid illusion. There was no way he could beat it. He must somehow nullify the twin Noah's powers. The fake Earl dashed towards Mana with his black sword and Mana fought back and realized this Earl was almost the same as the real in terms of strength.

_**Can I reveal myself now???**_

_By all means… HURRY UP!!!!_

_**Sheesh…no need to shout!!!**_

Then Mana changed…..

Kanda and General Tiedoll managed to defeat the last of the Akumas. The villagers who managed to fled on time thanked them. Len ran towards his family and hugged them. Tiedoll and Miranda were grateful to be of help but Kanda just shrugged. The long-haired exorcist then heard Mana's scream. Everybody wondered what was going on. They all went to the village. Kanda,Miranda and General Tiedoll saw Mana's body glowing.

"ARRRGHHHH!!!!"

"MANA!"

The fake Earl suddenly disappeared leaving a frightened Jasdero and Debitto. Mana's skin changed to grey and his hair changed to white and his eyes glowed, not gold, red. The bonds of Noah then were calmed to see the boy turned to a Noah.

"Oh…an ally…"

The Noah glared at them.

"Excuse me? Ally? I think you are mistaken…"

The Noah walked forward and took Debitto's neck and slammed him to the ground. Jasdero was afraid indeed.

"Who are you, traitor?"

"Me? I am the Noah of War, Meres. I have no interest to follow the Earl as my father is killed by you all!!! Taste my sword!!! King's Judgement change to Executer!!!!"

Meres went for the kill with Executer when he had a sensation which allowed the two Noahs to escape. Meres recognized the feeling. His father of this time's Noah powers are developing. It will not be long before the Noah of Time is awaken… Meres looked over at the three exorcists. He smiled and put Executer back on his back.

"I mean no harm."

Tiedoll lowered his weapon.

"Mana…or Meres…what is it you want to accomplish on this mission?"

"To save a couple of people froma terrible fate….and to defeat the Earl once for all…"

**To Allen's group**

Ashley felt her genes reacting and woke up from her slumber. She realized that somewhere not far away, the Noah of War had appeared. Meres, the Noah of War. He is on the side of the exorcists. Unlike Meres, Ash was on the Earl's side. Ash thought of her father as a traitor and deserve to die unlike her brother. Ashley wanted to meet Mana as soon as possible. No more running away for her. She will face him and tell him the truth and maybe…just maybe…Ash will also understand. Then she heard a crash. She got out of her bed and went downstairs. Allen was looking very fierce and angry. Krory was a bit afraid but Lavi was not.

"Where are you going, Allen?"

"To find Lenalee! We can't stay here all the time!!! We need to meet up with Mana as soon as possible."

"I know that but Ashley is recovering from her injuries. Are you saying we must leave her behind?"

"Of course not. You carry her along."

"Why me?"

"You like her right?"

Lavi's face turned red and was lost for words. Allen knew he had won this argument and took his suitcase, which is already packed, and left the inn. Ashley watched on as the white-haired exorcist left the inn from her room window. Allen saw Ashley at the window. He smiled and waved goodbye. Ashley knew below his cheerful face he is actually feeling sad. She wanted to follow Allen but she knew Lavi would not approve.She just went back to bed. Lavi went up to Ashley's room because he had a feeling the girl would follow Allen but was relieved she was in bed. Lavi entered and patted her head. He did not know that Ashley was blushing hard.

"Sleep tight, Ashley-chan."

**To Allen**

Allen walk and walk but he had no idea how to get Edo on his own. He stopped near a riverbank. He had been having strange dreams about a strange Noah which also weild the Sword of Exorcism but it was gold not white and the Noah had both arms. Then there were dreams about Mana, his foster father saying he would be gone soon. What did Mana meant by that? Then he said he , Allen, would meet two young exorcists who would help him overcome this. Allen had a rough idea of who they were. Could it be Ashley and young Mana? Somehow Allen felt a certain feeling inside them.

_**It's your Noah genes, Allen.**_

_Mana?_

_**Allen…you are a person with Noah genes…which are special…**_

_What do you mean Mana?_

_**Your Noah self will awaken soon enough, Allen…**_

_What? I am…part Noah?_

_**Yes…my curse and your innocence can't restrain it anymore…it has gotten stronger…because…two people appeared…**_

_Who?_

_**Ashley Li and the other Mana. They have Noah genes and their Noah selves has awaken. The Earl is probably waiting for the Noah of Time…**_

_Noah of Time…._

_**Yes Allen…you are the Destroyer of Time but your Noah self is the Time noah.**_

_What?_

_**I'm sorry…Allen…I can't tell you anymore….**_

_Mana wait!!!!_

_**This is goodbye…Allen Walker…I am very happy to be a father to you….**_

_MANA!!!!!_

Allen dropped his suitcase and yelled while clutching his head. He felt Mana's presence going away but the curse was still there. No…it was disappearing….

"NO!!!!MANA!!!!"

That's when he heard footsteps behind him. He closed his left eye with his right hand and then he saw Lenalee in front of him. He was overjoyed. Allen ran towards the chinese girl and hugged her.

"Lenalee! I'm so glad you're alright."

"kill…"

"What is it, Lenalee?"

"kill…Allen…Walker…"

"What?!"

Allen pushed himself away from lenalee. Lenalee activated her Dark Boots and attacked Allen. Allen managed to dodge.

"Hey! Lenalee what's your problem? Its me, Allen!"

"Lenalee, stop please."

Lenalee stopped and returned standing beside a tree. Then Rhode and Tyki came. Allen activated his innocence but first he bandaged his left eye. Tyki was a bit surprised.

"Why you bandage your left eye, boy?"

"…"

"Let me guess…your curse is gone?"

"Why you want to know?"

"Do you want to know what happened to Lenalee?"

"What did you do to her?!!!"

Rhode laughed.

"Well, Allen. I did my illusions and some persuasion to her well to put in simple, she's brainwashed."

"grrr…Rhode…"

"Don't take that tone with me, Allen Walker. Lenalee pin him down!"

"Yes…ma'am…"

Lenalee dashed towards Allen who blocked her attack then he felt a tremendous headache and his heart hurts. Rhode and Tyki noticed what was happening to Allen.

"Lenalee, stop! Hey what's got into you, Walker?"

"ARRRGGGHH!!!!! The genes….they're reacting!!!!uggh…AAAAHH!!!!"

Allen's skin changed to grey and his eyes turned to gold. The Sword of Exorcism came out of his left hand and being held on his back and turned gold too. His innocence became tainted and his curse was absolutely gone. His hair turned black and he had a black cape.

**The Noah within Allen Walker has awoken!!!!**

"Hehehe…"

Rhode and Tyki saw the Millinieum Earl coming from the sky.

"Earl-sama? Is that Allen Walker?"

"Yes…it is…his Noah self…"

Tyki was surprised. "this boy is part Noah?"

"Yes, Tyki Mikk. Now I must talk with this Noah."

The Noah reached for his sword and point it at the Earl. The Earl just chuckled.

"Touchy aren't we? Who are you, newbie?"

" I am Allen Walker, the Noah of Time. My mission is to destroy you Earl for the 14th Noah's sake."

"So…your allegiance is with that traitor I killed long ago. Well, my business here is over. You should go to Edo too."

"Why should I, Fat Pig?!!!"

"That's rude. This girl, Lenalee, needs to be saved right?"

"I can't care less. Nullification!!!!"

A beam of light came out of Allen's hand and surrounded Lenalee. It somehow cancelled out Rhode's power over her. Tyki realized this Noah was very powerful.

"Earl, let's go back."

"Wise choice, Tyki. Let's go Rhode."

The two Noahs and Earl left leaving Lenalee lying on the ground. Allen went to pick her up.

"Lenalee Lee… rumoured to have the Heart of Innocence….it would be better for you to be with your friends…as the Allen you knew is no more…"

Allen Walker, the Noah of Time, left the unconcious girl at the inn the exorcists were staying. He had a warm feeling around him but he shrugged it off. Then he saw a girl standing in front of him.

"Allen…is that really you?"

"May I help you, Ashley?"

"I can't believe it….it really is you….I knew it!!!"

"Huh?"

"You are the Noah of Time and my….."

**End of chapter**

**Chapter 8**

**Allen Walker, Friend or Foe?**

**Ashley left with Allen leaving a sad Lavi and Lenalee. Mana left Tiedoll's group. Bookman called HQ and tell them about the new Noahs. Tiedoll did the same making Komui utterly speechless…**

**Meanwhile**

**The Asian Branch are doing some research and found a time portal. Bak went to investigate only for Allen to intercept him. **

_**The two new Noahs**_

_**Meres, Noah of War/ human self: Mana**_

_**Allen Walker, Noah of Time**_

_**I want some reviews!!!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Allen Walker, Friend or Foe?**_

**Lavi and Co.**

Lenalee woke up and found herself in an inn. She only could remember being at the Noah Mansion and the rest was a complete blank. She remembered bits of when she was under Rhode's control. She could remember fighting someone with gray skin. He looked very familiar and he said, "the Allen you know is no more…"

She then saw Lavi entering the room. She got out of the bed and grabbed Lavi's collar.

"Where's Allen?!!!!"

"…."

"LAVI!!!!"

"Lenalee….this would be a bit hard to accept…."

"Did something happened to Allen?"

"Allen has become a Noah."

"Allen…a Noah….why?"

"Bookman saw Ashley exited her room through the window and saw she talked to a Noah and called him Allen."

"Allen-kun….."

"It's partly our fault…he wanted to find you as fast as possible….his anger and desire to save you has made to become to what he is now….gomenesai…Lenalee…"

Krory then entered the room.

"Lenalee….Lavi just now Bookman was talking to General Tiedoll on the phone."

"What about?"

"Mana is also a Noah."

"What?!"

"but Tiedollsaid he was on our side. Mana's Noah is working with us."

"It may be a trick… I just can't trust Noah after what Ashley did."

"You know she was not in control!!! Her Noah was against us but she was not!!!"

"That doesn't make any better. Ashley was restraining her Noah. It saddens me to see her so painful and the thought of her leaving us to be with Allen…"

Tears went down Lavi's cheek. Krory knew Lavi had develop feelings for Ashley but he could not show it in front of Bookman as he was Bookman's successor. Lenalee was a bit shocked by this news. Allen, Ashley and Mana are Noahs. It took time for the information to sink in her mind.

**Black Order HQ**

The science department and others were trying to restore the HQ to its best state. Komui stood by his phone in case there was trouble. He had a feeling something was absolutely wrong. He could feel Lenalee feeling very sad and in the pts of sorrow. Then the phone on his table rang. He answered it. It was general Tiedoll. Tiedoll told him about Mana being a Noah and Jasebi's escape. Komui was stunned by this news but did not show any sign of it. He just said okay and hung up. Then Bookman called. He told Komui about Lenalee who is saved, which lightens Komui's heart, and about Allen and Ashley being Noahs. Komui quickly put down the phone and wonders what to do. He just drak his coffee and spit it out. Then Bak called.

"komui, you there?"

"Oh Bak what is it?"

"I found some kind of portal near our HQ."

"Do you know what is it"

"It may be a time portal."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah…"

"Don't go in it, Bak. Observe it and leave it alone and closely examine it if possible."

"Alright, Komui."

"See you then, bak-chan."

"Don't call me…"

Komui swiftly put down the phone and found an unexpected person to enter his office.

"General Cross what are you doing here?"

Cross grunts and smokes.

"Allen has changed right?"

"How did you know?"

"I saw him pushing people around him and shows no liking for humans but still did not harm them."

"Allen did not kill them?"

"No. I don't know if it's a trick."

"You seem to know a lot, Cross-gensei."

"I have my ways of knowing things and I suggest you tell Tiedoll's group to track down Allen and Ashley and also bring Mana back here for questioning."

"Why's that?"

"I have a hunch that Mana and Ashley are from the future."

"Why you say that?"

"Because only Allen is the only one the 14th Noah knows. Mana and Ashley were never mentioned."

"What do you…"

"Quiet. Now we need Mana back here. That's more important."

"Right, Cross-gensei."

**Tiedoll's group**

General Tiedoll looked over the three exorcists.

"Mana, you are to be sent back to HQ by me, Kanda and Miranda."

"What for?"

"We need to know who you are."

"oh a negotiation… I'm sorry but I must decline. Don't we Meres?"

Mana changed to Meres.

"Exactly, Mana. Now I'll take my leave."

Meres changed back to Mana and left turning his back to General Tiedoll. Kanda blocked his way. Mana pushed him out of the way. Kanda persisted and that angers him. Mana activated his innocence.

"Whirlwind Judgement!!!! If you want who am I, my name is Mana Walker! Son of Allen Walker!!!!"

A huge whirlwind appeared which blinded their vision. When the whirlwind cleared, Mana was gone.

**A week later at the Black Order HQ**

All the exorcists were in HQ. Allen, Ashley and Mana's whereabouts were unknown. The Earl and Noah Clan themselves had no knowledge of where they are. Both parties acted as the trio were the key to the end the forlong war. Komui and the others always tried to figured who may be Allen's spouse in the future. Mana claimed himself to be Allen's son meaning General Cross was right. Mana was indeed from the future but there is no evidence Ashley was from the future but Cross pointed out Ashley's anti-Akuma weapon was almost the same as Allen's first weapon. Meaning Ashley could be Allen's daughter but who would want to be with Allen and create this two teens with Noah genes. Allen was in contact with only a few girls. Miranda, Meiling the girl who ahd her innocence destroyed by Lulubell, Loufa a scientist from the Asian Branch and Lenalee. Miranda and Loufa were ruled out as Miranda was too old for him and Allen told Loufa once he only sees her as a good friend. As for Meiling, Allen has visited her only twice. Lenalee was a possibilty but Komui barred her room and telling everybody he would let Lenalee remain single forever. Lavi thought Komui was naïve. Behaviour would change overtime. Maybe Komui would loosen up a bit and let Lenalee go out with men her age example Allen, Lavi and Kanda. Lenalee was suddenly guilty for nothing. She had a feeling she would be the one with Allen. Ashley's hair clour was the same as hers and she almost look just like Lenalee. Lenalee decided to keep quiet and eat lunch with Miranda.

"_Allen-kun, Mana-kun, Ashley-chan…where are all of you? Please come back…I miss you all…"_

**Outside Asian branch**

Bak and Fou went outside to check on the time portal. Bak was eager to take an even closer look into it maybe also a step in. Fou could feel his excitement and sighed. Bak then looked at her.

"Fou, you can go now. I can do this myself."

"Whatever you say."

Fou left but followed him close behind. Bak reached out a tool from his toolbox when a figure appeared in front of the portal. Bak recognized it was Allen Walker but he was different. Allen Walker was a Noah. Komui did tell him Allen had became a Noah.

"Allen…."

"leave this portal alone, bak. I have tolerate long enough."

"What do you mean?"

"this portal is connected to an alternate future which is very terrible. I not accidentally created it when my Noah powers were first awakened. I let it be here for a week till I have enough power to close it. So leave Bak!"

"No! Komui wants a direct analysis on this."

"Too bad, Bak. I did not want to kill you as you helped me restore Crown Clown."

"You are not serious, Walker?"

"HE IS SERIOUS BAKA!!!!"

Fou dashed in and dragged Bak out of the way. Allen followed them and reached out for his sword. That's when a young teenage boy and girl blocked him.

"Dad! Stop it! Aren't they are our allies?"

Bak and Fou hid behind a large oak tree to avoid ebing seen and able to eavesdropped. They saw the Noah changing back to the Allen Walker they knew but his eyes were cold and his left eye was bandaged.

"I'm sorry, Ashley. I lost control of myself again. Mana can you make sure that the area is clear of Akumas?"

"Alright Dad."

Mana left leaving Ashley with Allen.

"Dad?"asked Ashley.

"What is it?"

"Why are we not fetching mom?"

"…I don't want her to get involved. It's not the future Ashley. I'm not your father yet."

"You'll be Allen. Anyway you did say you like us calling you Dad?"

"I did say that. Anyway it's time to seal the portal."

"Then mana and I can't…"

"Return? No problem, I can make another one…."

"Dad…"

"I'm okay, Ashley. Let's go seal the portal okay?"

"Alright."

Allen patted Ashley's head.

"that's my girl."

Ashley blushed and Bak and Fou went to see Allen sealing the portal. Allen changed to his Noah side.

"SWORD OF TIME!!! CHROMA!!! SEAL THIS PORTAL!!!!"

Allen aimed his sword at the portal and a beam shoot out into the portal,(like Sora sealing the keyhole in Kingdom hearts). The portal closed then Ashley destroyed it with her anti-Akuma weapon. Then Mana returned and complained he missed the sealing. Ashley hugged him.

"Younger sister always get the best."

"yeah right but big brothers have the most action!"

Allen sweatdropped seeing the two teens bickering. Bak and Fou hurriedly ran back to Asian HQ. Allen knew they were there all along but ignored them so that they would tell Komui and Lenalee would be happy that he was alright. Allen knew he had changed. He did not care about of people's feelings as much now. He stood up.

"Ashley! Mana! Time to go!"

"Where are we going?"

"To get your soon-to-be mother."

**End of chapter**

**Chapter 9**

**Tease Invasion**

**Tyki releases a whole herd of Tease, led by Rhode, to attack the Black Order HQ. Lenalee is the target. Can exorcists protect their skins from the cannibal golems?**

**Tyki faces against Allen and the Noah of Time is forced to fight when Timcampy was captured. Will Tyki be punished for underestimating Allen?**

**About Mana and Ashley…they are ordered by Allen to leave so he can Tyki alone.**

**Special Section(not much….)**

**Allen Walker Bio**

**Human,Exorcist, Noah**

**Anti-Akuma Weapon, Noah Weapon and powers**

**Innocence, Tainted innocence**

**Most powerful weapon:Sword of Exorcism, Chroma:Sword of Time**

**Enemies: Noah clan, Millinieum Earl and those who step in his way(including exorcists)**

**Allies: Exorcists(even though he did not think of them as close allies anymore except for his future children and Lenalee)**

**Weapon name: Crown Clown, Time Master**

**Noah ablities: Nullification of Noah powers, the ability to make time portals and seal them, manipulation of time**

**People very close to him : Mana Walker(foster father, deceased), Mana Walker(future son), Ashley Walker(future daughter), Lenalee Lee(Love Interest)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Tease Invasion**_

**Black Order HQ**

HQ was as busy as ever. Krory and Bookman pass the time by playing chess while Kanda and Lavi keep on getting into fights. Miranda and General tiedoll like to go on walks to observe nature. General Cross as usual drink and drink more beer and always tried to sneak out but always caught by General Sokaro. Komui and the science department continue with their research. They were really worried about what Allen was up to. Bak had called Komui about Allen's Noah powers being able to control time which greatly alarmed Komui. Lenalee seem to be hanging around with General Cloud Nine most of her time. She, in truth, wanted General Cloud Nine to teach her some poker tricks which the General accepted if only Lenalee told her what was bothering her. Lenalee told the older woman that she was worried for Allen, Mana and Ashley. They may be humans with Noah genes, they are still exorcists and that means the Black Order is their ally. Cloud patted Lenalee's head.

"I'm sure Allen's all right. He's 16 years old now. This war had gone on for a year. Lenalee-chan…Allen is not a kid anymore. He can take care of himself. He has gone through a lot of ordeals that are much painful the ones you went through. Take my word that Allen Walker has matured a lot."

"Hai."

Komui heard Lenalee's conversation with Cloud Nine. It never occurred to him Lenalee had a crush on Allen. They were such good friends and they were always cheerful when together. Komui slapped his head and cursed himself for not realizing it earlier. Lenalee and Allen had gone on so many missions together, their feelings for each other became stronger. Come to think of it, Ashley Walker looked a lot like Lenalee. He would not report his theory of Allen and Lenalee eventually married and have two children. It was absurd. Komui was confused of what to do. Lenalee went to her brother's office after Cloud Nine's poker lesson. She saw her brother's weary face.

"Nii-san… are you okay?"

"huh…Lenalee…oh I'm just fine…."

"Nii-san…something is bothering you and hurting you…."

"Lenalee….you realize it don't you the first time you saw her?"

"Who?"

"Ashley."

"What about her?"

"Do you see that she looks almost the same as you?"

"Nii-san…. Are you…."

Then an explosion was heard. Lenalee quickly activated her Dark Boots and went to investigate. A mass number of butterfly-like golems had attacked HQ. Lenalee recognized them as the tease that Tyki Mikk bred but the Tease were led by Rhode. Lenalee on impulse went to attack Rhode. Rhode saw the chinese girl and managed to dodge.

"So, you are okay, lenalee?"

"no thanks to you…"

"Where is Allen?"

"…."

"I see…he is such a pain you know…maybe we should team up to see what he is up to. What you say…"

Lenalee did not wait for Rhode and kicked Rhode's face. Rhode smirked and pushed her away.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you get. You know Allen may be in trouble."

"huh?"

"tyki is going to kill him again."

"Is that so? Maybe you Noahs are underestimating us after all. Let's get it on, hag!!!"

"I'll shut that sharp tongue of yours!!!!"

The tease attacked. All the exorcists went to action. It was going to get dirty.

**To Allen**

Allen, Mana and Ashley were trying to get out of the woods when Allen realized something was missing. Then he felt a familiar presence.

"Mana…Ashley…take my suitcase and run…"

"huh?"

"An old friend of mine is coming…. Now GO!!!!"

Allen's strictness made the two teens shuddered and ran off. Allen became his Noah self and took out Chroma.

"Stop hiding Tyki Mikk."

"How did you know?"

"I have my ways…."

"Hmph. Very amusing boy."

"I'm not the boy I used to be."

"Really? Then you won't regret it if this golem dies?"

Tyki held out Timcampy.

"TIMCAMPY!!! Let him go!"

"You have to fight me."

"Very well, Tyki but you must really underestimate me for coming alone."

"No boy. You are not the only one who has improved his fighting skills."

Allen watched as tyki gathered some tease and made a sword. Allen became a bit tense. Tyki's new sword must not be underestimated. Tyki smiled.

"Interesting isn't it Walker? This sword is called Teaser. After seeing yours in action and the Earl's I decided to have my own sword to level the playing field. Shall we begin boy? Royal Straight Flush!!!"

Allen just managed to block the energy slash. Tyki smirked. Allen realizes the Noah's attacks is name from poker."

"I bet it's has a 'four card' ability right, Tyki Mikk?"

"Smart boy! FOUR CARD!!!"

Three more Tykis appeared. Allen realized the others were illusions but the pain they inflict were real. Allen knew he had to somehow overcome Tyki. Tyki pierced Allen's left hand with his sword. Allen strangely did not feel any pain. He saw Time Master's cloak protecting his hand. He grinned. Time Master is the corrupted form of Crown Clown. It was his weapon. Allen used Chroma to pierced Tyki's right shoulder. Tyki roared in pain and retreated a few steps back.

"Boy….why do you protect humans and destroy Akumas? You are a Noah so the exorcists would see you as the enemy….you are an outcast boy."

"So what! I will continue my mission to defeat you Noahs and the Millinieum Earl. I will destroy anybody who persist to stand in my way. I have my own allies."

"Oh? Who?"

"Exorcist from the future. Mana and Ashley. They are also part Noah. I going to pick up my last ally at the Black Order HQ."

"Part Noah eh?"

"Enough talk, Chroma Time Stop!!!!"

Chroma released a beam of energy and Tyki stopped in his tracks. Allen sighed.

"I should have done that sooner but I must know what his sword is capable to do."

Allen cut Timcampy free. The golden golem flew around happily. Then Meres and Ash came.

"Ash….Meres….let's go…."

With that the three Noahs walked and Allen slowed down time so they could get to the Black Order HQ faster. He had made a bracelet for Ash to be protected from his time magic and Meres an eyepatch. Allen depended on Meres as Meres can detect Akuma as he also has the pentacle eye. Allen looked back at Tyki.

"I'll let you live this once. See you around, Tyki Mikk."

**Back to Black Order HQ**

Lenalee had managed to beat Rhode who was speechless at being beaten by the girl. Rhode tried to get up but could see she is too beaten up to stand on her two feet. Lenalee watch as Lavi and the rest fought off the tease. Noise Marie was down and so was Bookman. Krory and kanda were fighting well. The Generals are doing just fine. Miranda was in Komui's office maintaining the HQ building with Time Record. Lavi decided to finish off all the tease at one shot.

"EVERYBODY GET ALL THE TEASE TOGETHER!!!!"

Everybody listened to Lavi without much objection and the tease were cramp together in a circle. Lavi got ready.

"FIRE SEAL!!! HI BAN!!!!!"

The fire engulfed the all the tease. Rhode realized she was losing and decided to flee. Lenalee blocked her escape.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"uh…home…"

"GoodBYE!!!!"

With that Lenalee kicked her out to the sky.

"YOU WILL PAY LENALEE!!!!"

With that the battle was won. Everybody celebrated. Komui told them they would be going to the Asian Branch the next day. Everybody party a lot especially Lavi. Soon night fall. When everybody was leaving the canteen to go to bed, there was a huge explosion. Lavi, Kanda, Krory, Lenalee and the Generals went to find out was going on. Lenalee was shocked to see who had came. Allen Walker, in his Noah form, entered the building with Meres and Ash. Allen smirked at everybody.

"Good evening, people! You guys have been healthy?"

Lavi and the rest, except Lenalee and Cross, took out their weapons. Cross was about to hit Allen's head when Allen grabbed hold of his hand.

"Hello to you too, Master!"

Allen threw Cross across the room leaving the man unconcious. Lenalee could not believe Allen would do such a thing. Kanda was not wasting time he ran towards Allen but Ash blocked him with her left hand.

"Don't touch my dad, Yu!!!!"

Kanda was pushed aeay and the three Noahs changed back to their human selves. Mana, Allen and Ashley walked towards the group.

"Moyashi…."

"hello Kanda now go to sleep!!!"

Allen punched Kanda's stomach and Kanda lost conciousness too. Lavi moved a step then Ashley blocked him with her claw hand.

"Stay put, Lavi."

"Ashley! What are you doing here?"

"To pick up something of course. I don't want to hurt you, Lavi. Don't do anything rash."

Allen walked towards Lenalee.

"Lenalee…."

"Allen…."

Komui kicked Allen's face.

"What are doing here, Walker?"

"Komui…hehe…your fighting skills are below par… I'm here to pick up your sister."

"What for?"

"I want her to fight by my side. She will be safer with us than here."

"What?!!! Don't fool me! I figure who Mana and Ashley's mother is going to be."

"then you should know what to do."

"No! I won't give Lenalee away to you!!!!"

"Komui-san. If not for Lenalee, this kids from the future would not have arrived and help us to fight the Earl. Mana and Ashley's future is very dark and painful. They want to change it that's why they came back in time. Anyway its Lenalee's choice. What you say, Lenalee? I won't force you."

Lenalee did not know what to do. Either to be with her brother and friends or be with Allen, her love one, and her children from the future. She realized she had made her decision.

"Sorry Allen. I would stay with my brother. They need me more than you do."

"lenalee…"

Lenalee saw tears going down Allen's cheeks. This alarmed Mana and Ashley.

"Dad, you okay?"

"I'm fine. Lenalee…I'll watch over you then with our children. Stay safe…."

"I will…thank you for being understanding, Allen."

"Farewell, everybody. Let's go Mana, Ashley."

The exorcists watch as the trio left and disappeared.

**End of chapter**

**Chapter 10**

**The End?**

**Allen, Ashley and Mana left without a trace again. When the Asian Branch was destroyed and HQ falls, the surviving members of the Black Order are on the run. The Noahs hunt them down one-by-one.**

**Last chapter of The girl with the Red Claw**

**Sequel: Evolution**

**Character Bio Special Section**

**Lenalee Lee**

**Human, exorcist**

**Anti-Akuma Weapon**

**Innocence( may be the Heart)**

**Weapon: Dark Boots**

**Enemies: Noah Clan and Millinieum Earl**

**Allies:Exorcists, Black Order, Allen, Mana and Ashley**

**People close to her: Komui Lee( Elder Brother), Allen Walker(Love Interest), Mana Walker( future son), Ashley Walker(future daughter)**

**Lenalee would the main character of Evolution.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Last chapter**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**The End?**_

**Asian Branch**

It has been a week Allen left HQ after failing taking Lenalee with him. The exorcists had been living in Asian HQ. They had adapted to their new home. HQ was still standing however. Komui, the generals and the science department decided to stay for another week. They would be setting off to the Asian branch today. Kanda and Lavi argue as usual. Krory and Miranda ferquently went sightseeing. Noise Marie just hang around. Bookman is always with Bak talking about recent events. Lenalee often remained in her room. She wondered how Allen, Ashley and Mana were doing. Nobody had seen them. She felt guilty for causing Allen to cry but she felt it is wrong to leave her best friends and brother only to be with him. Allen knew it was selfish of him for even thinking of taking her away. There had been reports of masses of Akumas disappearing in certain areas but no exorcist was sent to investigate as only a few are left and most are still recovering from injuries like herself. She kept having nightmares of Allen coming back to her but to end up lying dead in her hands and keep repeating the same sentence.

"Sorry, Lenalee. I love you….."

Then Allen would die and Mana and Ashley would just disappear while crying for her help. Lenalee clutched her head and cried to herself when thinking of it. Then Lavi entered the room to see Lenalee on her knees crying. Lavi noticed Lenalee had not been behaving odd ever since Allen wanted to take her with him. Allen was really crestfallen and Lenalee must have been feeling guilty. Lavi sighed. He approached her and patted her shoulder.

"Hey Lenalee. Want to grab a bite with me?"

"No thanks Lavi. I'm not hungry."

"Well, at least walk around. Don't stay in this room all day or you will stay sad thinking of Allen."

Lenalee smiled and stood up and left the room with Lavi. Bak seem to be more cheerful ever since Lenalee got out of her room and start socializing. He made idiotic attempts to win her heart even though she told her it was irritating. Bak begged her this time.

"Bak stop it! Don't act like a crybaby!"

"Lenalee-chan! Why? You dumped Allen didn't you?"

At the mention of Allen's name, Lenalee's expression changed. Lavi could not believe how blunt Bak was and punched him and grabbed his collar.

"Whatever you do, do not ever mention Allen's name in front of Lenalee or behind her back. She is under emotional stress. Please understand."

"I just want to comfort her and make her sadness go away, that's all."

"Bak, the person who can make Lenalee happy is not here. He is out there somewhere. Please let Lenalee clear her mind."

Lavi brought Lenalee to the canteen after persuading the girl to have some food to eat.

That evening changed their lives forever. An explosion was heard and all the exorcists went to investigate. They were surprised to see all the Noahs there. Jasebi, Skin, Tyki and Rhode. They all smirked and blasted their attacks towards the Asian HQ. The HQ was burning and falling apart. Lenalee wanted to ran back but Lavi and Miranda stopped her.

"NO!!!! BAK, WONG AND THE REST!!!!"

"There is nothing you can do, lenalee. Just pray that they are still alive," said Lavi trying to comfort her. Lenalee kept crying the names she knew of who were still in there. Rhode laughed.

"It burns better than the Black Order HQ."

"What?" said Lenalee.

"Oh, we destroyed your HQ," replied Jasebi. "We hope we got the Generals especially that Cross Marian. He was a pain in the ass."

"Now is the time to get rid of you exorcists," said Tyki. " I see Allen is not here. Well, let's get this over with."

Marie, Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, Krory, Bookman and Miranda got ready. It was seven against four. Miranda's Time Record was a defensive weapon. Everybody attacked the which Noah on impulse. Krory and Bookman battles against Jasebi. Kanda and Marie battles against Skin. Lavi battles against Tyki and Lenalee fights Rhode. Miranda stood behind to use her weapon to temporarily cure the exorcists' wounds. Everybody seemed to be winning. Jasebi was getting worn out by Krory and Bookman's combined attack. Tyki and Lavi were evenly matched. Skin seemed to be a bit overpowered by Marie and Kanda. Lenalee seemed to be defeating Rhode. The Noahs realized they could be defeated and that's when HIM appeared. The Millinieum Earl had arrived with his black sword and defeated Kanda, Marie, Krory and Bookman with just one swing of his sword. Lenalee and Lavi managed to dodge. The Earl suddenly let out a dark surge of energy to blow the exorcists away.

"Sayonara, exorcists!!!"

Lenalee found herself being separated from the others. Lavi managed to grab her but the duo were still blown away by the impact of the Earl's attack. Lenalee could see Marie was with Miranda and Kanda was with Bookman and Krory. She could not believe everything was falling apart. She started to scream till she knocked out.

When the dust had cleared, the exorcists were nowhere in sight. The Earl was not happy. The exorcists were still alive. He decided to give Lulubell a call to help him out. The other four Noahs were tasked to find the exorcists and eliminate them. They were very eager to carry out the Earl's instructions. They went separate ways.

**To Kanda, Bookman and Krory**

Kanda was irritated that he ended up with Panda Man and vampire guy but he found out everybody just annoy them. He started to get up but he could not muster the energy. All he could think off is to sleep to get his strength. He tried to stay awake but his fatique took over him and he fell asleep. For Krory and Bookman, they are still unconcious.

Marie and Miranda still have not woken up. While the last two are.

**To Lavi and Lenalee**

Lavi and Lenalee were travelling on Lavi's mallet. They were trying to find a village to rest comfortably. Lenalee saw that Lavi was exerting himself but he kept saying he was alright. Then they heard a laugh and Lavi was knocked off the mallet and fell to the ground unconcious. Lenalee saw Rhode behind her.

"Damn you, Rhode."

"hehe. Lenalee I see you are still alive. Well time for your execution."

"Not without a fight!!! Innocence activate!!! Level Two!!!"

Lenalee went straight for Rhode but was slowed down by her injuries. Rhode easily dodged her attacks and kicked the chinese girl's stomach and sent her to the ground. Lenalee wanted to end Rhode's life once for all. Her desire to kill Rhode made her to do the unthinkable.

"Dark Boots, MAXIMUM INVOCATION!!!! Time to die, RHODE!!!!"

Lenalee's speed was incredible and Rhode thought it was going to be the end of her.

"Shittsui no Tougi: Tetsukaze!!!!! DIE RHODE!!!!"

But suddenly the Earl appeared and took the attack and he was deeply injured. Rhode sighed in relief and went to help the Earl who was still alive. Lenalee could not believe her most powerful attack failed and that's when Tyki and Jasebi also appeared. Lenalee thought it was the end when she heard a voice.

_I'll protect you, Lenalee Lee._

_Who are you?_

_Your innocence, the…no time to explain…_

_Please help me, innocence…_

_Don't worry…help is on the way…just stay calm…_

_Yes…_

Lenalee lost conciousness but then her innocence started to react and create some kind of crystal to protect her. The Earl was shocked and was beginning to believe Lenalee's innocence is the Heart.

"Noahs attack that crystal!"

"I don't think so Earl!!! Chroma, Warp Slash!!!"

Tyki and the rest found themselves frozen in their tracks but were aware to what's going on. The Earl was angered by the appearance of the intruder.

"So you came after so long Allen Walker?"

Allen Walker, noah of time, appeared from the trees with Meres, noah of war and Ash, noah of detest. Allen smirked.

"You better leave Earl. Lenalee is under my protection."

"Hmph. Looks like you won this time Allen. We'll be back."

With that the Earl and the Noahs disappeared. Mana and Ashley watched at the crystal. Allen changed back and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Looks like it has begun. Lenalee hang in there."

**End of Girl with the Red Claw**

**Sequel: Evolution**

**I'll include a trailer at the starting of Evolution.**

**I'll start as fast as possible.**

**Character Bio**

**Lavi**

**Human, Exorcist,Bookman Apprentice**

**Anti-Akuma Weapon**

**Innocence**

**Weapon: A Mallet which can grow and use different element seals to do various attacks.**

**Enemies: Millinieum Earl, Noah Clan**

**Allies: Black Order, Exorcists, Allen, Ashley and Mana**

**People close to him: Lenalee Lee(treat her like a younger sister), Allen Walker(treat him like a younger brother), Yu Kanda(best friends?), Ashley Walker(love interest), Bookman(mentor), Arystar Krory(good friends)**


End file.
